


It Begins

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben thinks Evie looks good in his stuff, Bevie, Every chapter is linked, Evie likes wearing his stuff, F/M, Fluff-fic, One-Shots, Short Drabbles, So like a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: The beginning of something oddly wonderful.





	It Begins

**It** **all** **started** **with** **a** **promise**.

“And _why_ again are we doing this?”

“_Because_, the winter formal is coming up and I need _you_ to deliver these dresses. My hands are pretty full because you know _I_ had to plan this whole thing, _and_ design these dresses, _**and**_ also be there to save your ass from even more conferences,” Evie states as she fixes his navy blue beanie of all things.

“Shall I continue?” Ben only rolls his eyes. They were currently in Evie’s personal dorm, normally clean, but now it’s littered with different colors of fabrics, and different materials. Her bed was piled with an assortment of dresses that he, the king, needed to deliver.

He stood in front of her, wearing a long sleeved white fitted shirt, a nice pair of dark gray joggers, and his favorite navy blue beanie. It was warm in her room, very opposite from the snow covering most of Auradon Prep.

She was filing out his size, she said something about him and Chad being the same tuxedo size.

“_No_, I’m just saying that I think is more of a job for someone who’s _not_ king.” Her brows furrowed as she distractedly held up a fabric to his chest, nodding to herself before scribbling something on her tablet.

“You promised though,” her eyes still focused on his chest and the fabric placed upon it as she pressed the wooden clipboard on it. He exhales, her brown eyes darting up to his before fondling with his beanie again.

“Seriously, your taste in fashion needs _serious_ help.” He scoffs, acting offended.

“And what’s wrong with my beanie? I think it rather looks good on me.” His eyebrows wiggle.

She rolls her eyes as a smile graces her pink lips. “Whatever you say _your_ _heinous_, the _only_ thing it looked good on is that mannequin that had it on at whatever store you bought it from,” she pulls a couple more fabrics out, holding it up to his chest, focusing once more.

She looked comfortable, wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt that read ‘_Little_ _Monster_’ on it, a pair of fuzzy navy blue pajama pants and no shoes. Her blue locks were down, no crown donning her head. As she jots down more information, he takes the time to take his beanie off and place it on her head.

She freezes and looks up as him with wide brown eyes, her mouth wide with a smile. He smiles as he fixes the beanie, it fitted her perfectly.

“There, _now_ it looks good.”

**Little did Ben know, that this would be the start of a longstanding habit of the blue-haired girl, one that would be as endearing as it was troublesome.**


End file.
